Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for placing workloads in a multi-array system.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can include a plurality of storage devices that are organized in many ways and even located in distinct locations. As such enterprise storage systems grow in scale, managing such enterprise storage systems can become increasingly difficult. In fact, the responsibility for managing such storage systems can become distributed amongst many actors in many locations, making attempts to coordinate management of the storage system very difficult.